In today's fashion-conscious world, people may wear apparel and adorn themselves in a manner to project confidence, success and personal style. A variety of stylized clothes are worn by people to enhance their appearance. In addition, various accessories may be worn to accentuate that appearance. It is desirable to be able to easily tailor and change the appearance of such accessories, according to the needs of particular personalities and situations.